StarCraft The Rise of the Sons of Korhal
by EvilSeverus
Summary: Teil 1 meiner SC-Drehbuchtrilogie behandelt die terranische Kampange des Orginalspiles: Als unbekannte Organismen die Kolonie Mar Sara angreifen beginnt für James Raynor eine Reise mit unklarem Ziel, jedoch voller Geheimnisse und Intrigen.


STARCRAFT – THE RISE OF THE SONS OF KORHAL

STARCRAFT – THE RISE OF THE SONS OF KORHAL

Based on the Game by Blizzard Entertaiment

WELTALL. Ein Protoss-Kreuzer fliegt auf einen Planeten zu. Ein Geschwader terranischer Jäger nimmt Flankenpositionen um den Kreuzer herum ein.

TERRANISCHER GESCHWADERFÜHRER (Off)

Protoss-Commander, Sie befinden sich im Hoheitsgebiet der Konföderation. Nennen Sie den Grund Ihres Eindringens. Antworten Sie, oder wir eröffnen das Feuer!

BRÜCKE DES PROTOSS-KREUTZERS. TASSADAR steht auf der Brücke und beobachtet die Situation. Sein ihm unterstehender PRÄTOR wendet sich schließlich an ihn.

PRÄTOR

Exekutor, welche Nachricht sollen wir den Terranern zukommen lassen?

TASSADAR

Sagt ihnen, dass wir beabsichtigen die Zone zu passieren. Wenn Sie fragen wohin wir wollen, dann sagt ihnen, dass sie keine Befugnis haben dies zu erfahren.

Und macht die Jäger startbereit.

PRÄTOR

Ja, mein Exekutor. Wollen wir die Menschen wirklich angreifen?

TASSADAR

Das Schicksal dieser Terraner ist ohnehin besiegelt. Wir tun nur, was wir tun müssen. Wir tun, was getan werden muss. Ihr wisst, was von uns verlangt wird, Prätor. Nehmt direkten Kurs auf die Kolonie.

WELTALL. Der Kreuzer fliegt direkt über den Planeten hinweg. Nahaufnahme (COCKPIT. INNEN.) des terranischen Geschwaderführers.

TERRANISCHER GESCHWADERFÜHRER

Was zum Teufel haben die vor?

WELTALL. Drei Dutzend Protoss-Jäger kommen aus dem Kreuzer herausgeschossen und greifen die Terraner an. Die Jäger der Menschen fallen wie die Fliegen.

TERRANISCHER PILOT (COCKPIT. INNEN. PILOT schaut sich panisch um.)

Verdammt, die sind überall!

WELTALL. Der Jäger explodiert nach einem Treffer.

Während des Gefechtes geht der Kreuzer über dem Planeten in Stellung. Schnitt auf das Gesicht von TASSADAR.

TASSADAR

Möge Adun uns vergeben.

WELTALL. Der Kreuzer bombardiert die Planetenoberfläche mit einer Art Strahl. Feuer breitet sich auf der Oberfläche in alle Richtungen aus, wie eine endlose Welle, die alles Leben verschlingt.

Feuer rast auf der Planetenoberfläche auf die Kamera zu. Kurzes Schwarzbild, währenddessen der Titelschriftzug „STARCRAFT – THE RISE OF THE SONS OF KORHAL" in metallischen Lettern erscheint.

Schnitt auf die terranische Kolonie Mar Sara, Heimat von JAMES RAYNOR. Statische Einstellung auf einen verwaisten Highway in Mitten eines trostlosen Ödlandes. Ein verdreckter Jeep der kolonialen Miliz rast über die Straße.

JEEP-COCKPIT. INNEN. JAMES RAYNOR sitzt am Steuer. Zwei weitere Marines (CHARLSON & REAPERS) sitzen ebenfalls im Wagen. Aus dem Autoradio schallt lautstark „Highway to Hell" von ACDC.

CHARLSON

Marshall, warum müssen wir uns eigentlich immer diesen Mist anhören?

JAMES RAYNOR

Erstens, weil ich der Marshall bin und Zweitens, weil dieser Mist die Vergangenheit ihrer Spezies ist, Sergant! Das ist ein absoluter Klassiker. Good Old Earth, wie ich zu sagen pflege.

CHARLSON rollt genervt mit den Augen. REAPERS schläft nichts wahrnehmend auf der Rückbank.

Plötzlich geht das Funkgerät an.

FUNK

Zentrale an Einheit HV-42, bitte kommen.

CHARLSON

Soll ich ran gehen?

JAMES RAYNOR

Ach, lass mal! Ich will gar nicht wissen, was diese konföderierten Sesselfurzer jetzt schon wieder für ein Problem haben.

FUNK

Einheit HV-42 bitte kommen. Melden Sie sich HV-42! … Raynor, Sie dämlicher Wichser, ich habe Sie auf dem Radar! Gehen Sie gefälligst ran!!

JAMES RAYNOR

Meine Güte, jetzt werden die ja direkt persönlich.

JAMES RAYNOR greift nach dem Funkgerät.

JAMES RAYNOR

Raynor, hier. Was kann ich für Sie tun?

FUNK

Denk gar nicht erst daran dich bei mir einzuschleimen! Ihr sollt euch sofort auf dem Stützpunkt melden. Es wurde vor einer halben Stunde Code Rot ausgelöst.

JAMES RAYNOR

Darf ich erfahren, was passiert ist?

FUNK

Nein! Das erklärt Ihnen der General. rauschen

JAMES RAYNOR

Dann eben nicht!

JAMES RAYNOR wirft das Funkgerät wütend CHARLSON zu. Dieser fängt es erschrocken auf.

AUSSEN. ÖDLAND. Der Jeep rast durch das staubige, hügelige Ödland. Schließlich kommen die Marines im Hauptquartier an. Eine große Militäranlage mitten unter der sengenden Sonne. Während sie durch das Tor des Stützpunktes fahren steigt die Kamera nach oben und verschafft so einen Überblick über das Lager. Dabei ist ein Mast, an dem die Flagge der Konföderation weht, gut sichtbar.

JAMES RAYNOR hält vor einem großen Gebäude. Er steigt aus und betritt es.

INNEN. BESPRECHUNGSRAUM. Ein Raum mit vielen Bildschirmen, Computern und Stühlen. Raynors ADJUTANT sitzt an einem Computer und begrüßt JAMES RAYNOR.

ADJUTANT

Guten Tag, Marshall Raynor.

JAMES RAYNOR tut es nur mit einem Nicken ab und setzt sich auf einen Stuhl.

JAMES RAYNOR

Was ist passiert? Ich habe gerade die Nachricht erhalten, dass Code Rot ausgelöst wurde.

ADJUTANT

Die Backwater-Station in Sektor C3 wurde vor über einer halben Stunde von unbekannten Organismen angegriffen.

JAMES RAYNOR

Unbekannte Organismen? Was soll das sein? Vielleicht ein tarsonisches Echsenmammut?

ADJUTANT

Marshall, das ist nicht der richtige Augenblick für Späße! Backwater hat ein Notsignal an die Konföderation gesendet. Wir haben Nachricht von General Duke erhalten, dass die Konföderation ein Einsatzteam nach Backwater schicken wird.

JAMES RAYNOR

Eine Nachricht? Haben wir Aufzeichnungen? Ich möchte sie gern selbst hören.

ADJUTANT

Ja, Sir.

Auf dem großen Bildschirm erscheint das Antlitz von GENERAL EDMUND DUKE.

GENERAL EDMUND DUKE

Wir haben das Notsignal von Backwater bereits empfangen. Wir werden uns selbst darum kümmern. Ihr Milizionäre bleibt wo ihr seid. Überlasst das lieber den echten Profis! Wenn wir glauben, dass etwas für euch wichtig sein könnte, dann werden wir euch schon informieren.

JAMES RAYNOR

Das kann nicht wahr sein! Wenn wir warten bis Verstärkung von der Konföderation eintrifft ist die Station im Eimer! Okay, ich schnapp mir ein paar Jungs und fahr dort raus, um zu sehen, ob ich helfen kann. Sie mobilisieren einen Teil der Miliz, die sich nach Backwater begeben soll.

ADJUTANT

Aber Sir, unsere Befehle lauten eindeutig, dass wir nicht eingreifen sollen.

JAMES RAYNOR

Scheiß auf die Befehle! Ich werde nicht hier hocken bleiben und warten bis irgendwelche Viecher unsere Leute abgeschlachtet haben! Wir fahren da jetzt raus und retten diese Kolonisten! Ohne uns sind sie so gut wie tot.

Der ADJUTANT blickt JAMES RAYNOR verständnislos an.

JAMES RAYNOR

Informieren sie die Männer darüber, dass wir ausrücken. Das ist ein Befehl!

AUSSEN. STÜTZPUNKT. Marines stehen in einer Reihe und geben Gewehre durch. Nahaufnahme wie ein Gewehr durchgeladen wird. Sie steigen in die Jeeps, besetzen die stationären Geschütze der Wagen. JAMES RAYNOR nimmt in seinem „Adler" (ein gepanzertes Hoverbike, dass mit Granatwerfern und Minen bestückt ist) platz.

Die Truppen verlassen den Stützpunkt. Kamera von schräg unten zeigt wie Fahrzeuge durch das Tor fahren.

AUSSEN.ÖDLAND. Kamera folgt dem Konvoi der Marines in der Vogelperspektive durch die Wüste. Der Trupp fährt durch zerklüftete Schluchten bis zu einem Tal, in dem die Backwater-Station liegt.

Die Station wird von einem merkwürdigen, purpurnen, organischen Schleim überzogen. Der Ort ist völlig ausgestorben. JAMES RAYNOR steigt aus seinem Adler.

MARINE

Was zum Teufel ist das?

JAMES RAYNOR betrachtet den Schleim näher und taucht den Schaft seines Gewehres hinein. Der Schleim bleibt daran kleben, als er ihn wieder herauszieht.

JAMES RAYNOR

Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer!

JAMES RAYNOR wischt den Schleim vom Schaft ab, riecht an seinem Handschuh und verzieht schließlich angewidert das Gesicht.

JAMES RAYNOR

Aber es riecht ekelhaft.

JAMES RAYNOR tritt mit einem Fuß in den Schleim.

JAMES RAYNOR

Bah, das Zeug fühlt sich an, als würde der Boden leben. Aber es scheint wohl ungefährlich zu sein. Muss wohl eine Art Lebenform sein.

Kommt Jungs, und hoffen wir, dass das Zeug weder die Backwaterleute noch uns zum Fressen gern hat.

Die Marines reihen sich hinter JAMES RAYNOR ein, entsichern ihre Waffen und folgen ihm ins Tal.

Die Kamera fährt langsam nach oben und fährt ein Stück über die verseuchte Station.

Das Tor zur Station öffnet sich unvermittelt. Ein Mann kommt daraus hervor. Er sieht viel weniger wie ein Mensch aus, sondern merkwürdig deformiert. Tentakeln sind um ihn herum geschlungen. Aus seinem Genick ragen seltsame Auswüchse. Seine Augen sind von einem unnatürlichen rot. (Verseuchter Terraner)

Die Marine legen die Gewehre auf den Mann an.

JAMES RAYNOR

Nicht feuern!

MARINE

Marshall, wir sollten ihn besser abknallen. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat ihn ja dieser Schleim …

Doch der MILIZIONÄR kommt nicht mehr zum ausreden. Der verseuchte Terraner stürmt auf die Gruppe Marines zu.

JAMES RAYNOR

Scheiße! FEUER! FEUER!

Die Marienes eröffnen das Feuer.

Nahaufnahme des verseuchten Terraners. Die Kugeln treffen ihn in die Brust, doch statt umzukippen explodiert er. Es schleudert Gliedmaßen und Fleischfetzen durch die Luft. Ein Arm fällt einem der Marines (MARINE 2) auf den Kopf.

MARINE 2

Argh!

MARINE

Was war das für ein Vieh?

JAMES RAYNOR

Keine Ahnung, aber ich schätze da sind garantiert noch mehr von diesen Dingern in der Station, wenn nicht gar noch Schlimmeres.

MARINE

Sir, wir sollten verschwinden. Die Konföderation hatte Recht. Wir sind hier Fehl am Platz.

Zustimmendes Gemurmel der anderen Marines im Hintergrund.

MARINE 2

Wir sollten warten bis die Konföderation Verstärkung schickt. Die werden diese Viecher dann in Stücke schießen.

JAMES RAYNOR wendet sich zu seinen Männern um und blickt sie reihum an.

JAMES RAYNOR

Seht ihr das alle so?

Die Marines nicken. JAMES RAYNOR verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

JAMES RAYNOR

Glaubt ihr echt, dass die kommen werden? Ich hätte euch nie für so dumm gehalten. Wir wissen doch alle, was die Konföderation in Tarsonis über eine Kolonie wie diese denkt. Wir sind Abschaum! Zwar gehört Mar Sara noch zum Hoheitsgebiet, doch trotzdem sind wir Abschaum! Abschaum am Rande des Universums, der weniger Wert ist als Küchenschaben! Ich kenne General Duke. Er ist ein hinterhältiges Arschloch. Und wenn er sagt, dass sie Verstärkung schicken, dann meint er in Wirklichkeit, dass sie IRGENDWANN einmal Verstärkung schicken. Wenn die Konföderation hier ankommt sind wir vermutlich schon alle tot oder auch eines dieser Viecher!

Wir müssen das selbst in Hand nehmen, so wie immer, Männer!

Schweigen erfüllt die Ebene. Die Marines und JAMES RAYNOR blicken sich an.

Schließlich meldet sich Raynors Unteroffizier CHARLSON.

CHARLSON

Sie haben Recht, Marshall. Er hat Recht, Jungs! Nur wir können uns helfen. Nicht die Konföderation!

Mit mürrischen Mienen machen sich die Marines schließlich auf den Weg zur Station.

Sie betreten diese durch das Tor aus dem der verseuchte Terraner kam. Innen ist es dunkel. Nur die Notbeleuchtung ist an. Die Korridore sind verwüstet, zerfetzte Leichen liegen in den Fluren. Merkwürdige, organische Tentakeln und Schleim überwuchern den Boden und die Wände.

JAMES RAYNOR aktiviert die Holo-Karte in seinem Helm.

Kamera blickt nun durch Raynors Augen. Das Visier seines Helmes ist unten und es baut sich auf dem Display des Helmvisirs eine kleine holographische Karte von Backwater auf.

JAMES RAYNOR

Okay, ich habe einen Plan. Wenn wir Backwater schon nicht retten können, dann sorgen wir dafür, dass diese Dinger nicht nach draußen entkommen. Wenn ich die Karte richtig deute müssten ein oder vielleicht zwei Sprengsätze im Gerator für eine Kettenreaktion sorgen.

MARINE

Wir haben keine Sprengsätze, Sir.

JAMES RAYNOR

Dann legen wir eben zusammen. Metthew, Reapers, Cold sammelt alles ein, was explosiv ist. Minen, Granaten, Chemikalien, Treibstoff.

Widerwillig geben die Marines ihre Granaten ab. REAPERS, METTHEW und COLD eilen zu den Lkws zurück. Sie holen Treibstoffkanister, chemische Lösungsmittel und anderes aus den Wagen.

JAMES RAYNOR

Zwei von Euch bleiben bei unseren Bombenbastlern. Alle anderen folgen mir.

Raynor und die Marines gehen durch die Korridore zum Generatorraum. Sie steigen über Leichen.

Die Kamera folgt der Gruppe dicht durch die dunklen Gänge.

Schließlich landen sie vor der Tür zum Geratorraum. Raynor versucht die Tür zu öffnen.

JAMES RAYNOR

Fuck! Abgeschlossen und das Display ist hin. Charlson, schau mal, ob du da was machen kannst.

CHARLSON kniet sich vor das kaputte Türdisplay und beginnt daran herumzufummeln.

Kamera umkreist die Gruppe Marines von oben.

CHARLSON

Oh Mann, das könnte länger dauern …

Kamera gleitet über den Boden, aus einem der Gänge heraus, auf einen der Marines zu. Etwas springt ihn an. (Zergling - Kleines, insektenartiges Tier mit 4 Beinen und 2 kräftigen Gliedmaßen, die mit großen Spießen bestückt sind) Das Wesen versenkt seine scharfen Zähne in seiner Schulter und peitscht mit den Hauern auf ihn ein.

Die anderen Marines stürzen sich sofort darauf. Sie reißen den Zergling von ihrem Kameraden herunter, werfen ihn fort und feuern auf das Wesen bis es sich nicht mehr zuckt.

MARINE (hysterisch)

WAS SIND DAS BLOSS FÜR DINGER?

JAMES RAYNOR

Ich hab keinen Schimmer! Charlson, wie lange brauchst du noch?

CHARLSON (wütend, fluchend)

Verdammt, Raynor, das ist der reinste Kabelsalat.

CHARLSON hat inzwischen die Verdeckung des Displays geöffnet und sucht nach dem richtigen Kabel für die Tür.

CHARLSON (freudig)

Ich glaub ich hab den richtigen.

CHARLSON zieht das Kabel heraus. Nichts passiert.

CHARLSON (finster)

Shit!

AUSSEN. AM LKW. Das Bomben-Team hat die Bombe fertig gestellt und verlädt sie gerade vorsichtig in eine Kiste.

JAMES RAYNOR meldet sich bei REAPERS über Funk.

JAMES RAYNOR (Funk)

Wie weit seid ihr?

REAPERS

So gut wie fertig. Wie läuft's bei euch?

Blende auf JAMES RAYNOR. INNEN. TÜR ZUM GENERATORRAUM.

JAMES RAYNOR

Wir kriegen die Tür zum Generatorraum nicht auf und unser Technik-Spezi lässt sich gerade von der Türsteuerung unterkriegen.

CHARLSON (ruft wütend dazwischen)

Schnauze, Raynor! Wenn du's besser kannst, mach's doch selber!

JAMES RAYNOR

Ich lade euch unsere Koordinaten in eure Helmcomputer. Und passt da drinnen gut auf. Hier sind noch mehr von diesen Viechern.

REAPERS (Funk)

Roger.

CHARLSON

Verfluchter Bullshit!

CHARLSON schlägt wütend auf das Türdisplay. Die Tür öffnet sich daraufhin wie von Geisterhand.

CHARLSON (euphorisch)

HA! Ich bin ein Genie!!

JAMES RAYNOR aktiviert sein Nachtsichtgerät und betritt den stockdunklen Generatorraum mit erhobener Waffe.

Die Kamera zeigt das Geschehen aus Raynors Augen. Das Helmvisier leuchtet grün. Das Bild ist extrem Kontrastreich.

Die Marines folgen ihm langsam in den Raum.

Die Kamera folgt JAMES RAYNOR und entfernt sich langsam nach oben. RAYNOR tritt an eine Brüstung. Vor ihm befindet sich der Generatorschacht. Er blickt nach unten.

CHARLSON tritt neben ihn und stößt einen Pfiff aus.

CHARLSON

Na, da müssen wir aber ganz schön klettern, was?

JAMES RAYNOR

Los, machen wir uns an die Arbeit!

Schnitt auf den Bombentrupp. Die Männer transportieren die Bombe in den Generatorschacht und bringen sie an dem Generator an.

Als alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen sind erbebt plötzlich der Boden.

MARINE

Shit, was ist das?

AUSSEN. EINGANG. Weitwinkelperspektive. Markerschütterndes Kreischen von Zerg.

Schnitt auf die besorgten Gesichter der Marines.

JAMES RAYNOR

Scheiße! Los, Bewegung! Alle raus hier!

Die Marines ziehen ab. Sie rennen durch die finsteren Gänge der Station. Plötzlich brechen Hydralisken (- großer Infantrie-Zerg: kann aufrecht stehen, hat 2 hauerartige Gliedmaßen, großes Maul, bewegt sich schnell u. kriechend fort – besitzt keine Beine) durch eine Wand und zerfleischen einen Marine. Die Soldaten eröffnen das Feuer auf den Zerg.

MARINE (schreit)

Rückzug! Rückzug!

JAMES RAYNOR und seine Marines retten sich mit Mühe und Not zu ihren Fahrzeugen und geben Gas. Während sie davonfahren schießen die MG-Schützen auf die ihnen folgenden Zerg.

Nachdem sie sich ein Stück entfernt haben aktiviert JAMES RAYNOR den Zünder für die Bombe.

Schnitt. GENERATORRAUM. INNEN. Ein Hydralisk steht über der Bombe beim Generator und schaut Schleim sabbernd auf das Display. Als auf dem Display die Schrift von „Ready" auf „Active" und schließlich zu einem Totenkopf wechselt, der „Wahahaha!" macht, zeigt die Kamera die tierhaften Augen des Hydralisken, in denen sich das Display spiegelt.

Schnitt. AUSSEN. Backwater. Kamera zoomt ruckartig mehrere Stufen von der Station weg. Es folgt eine gigantische Explosion.

Schnitt. Konvoi fährt den Highway in Richtung Stützpunkt davon. Kamera hängt außen neben dem Fenster eines Jeeps (in Fahrtrichtung). Ein Marine lehnt sich aus dem Fenster, als 2 Raumjäger im Tiefflug über sie hinweg fliegen. Er jubelt den Jägern zu.

JAMES RAYNOR (INNEN. ADLER-COCKPIT.)

Freut euch bloß nicht zu früh, Jungs. Die sind von der Konföderation.

CHARLSON (über Funk)

Ich schätze die haben unser kleines Feuerwerk gesehen.

JAMES RAYNOR (INNEN. ADLER-COCKPIT.)

Ja, hoffen wir, dass sie es uns nicht verübeln, dass wir ohne sie mit der Party angefangen haben.

STÜTZTPUNKT. VORHOF. Der Konvoi kommt zum stehen und JAMES RAYNOR und seine Marines steigen aus.

Schnitt auf einen Trupp schwer bewaffneter, konföderierter Space-Marines, die auf Raynor und seine Leute zukommen.

SPACE-MARINE-LEUTNANT

Marshall James Raynor?

JAMES RAYNOR (leise, an seine Marines gewandt)

Überlasst die mir.

JAMES RAYNOR tritt auf die Space-Marines zu.

JAMES RAYNOR

Steht vor Ihnen.

SPACE-MARINE-LEUTNANT

Wir fordern Sie und ihre Männer auf, uns ohne Widerstand zu folgen. Es liegt ein schwerer Verstoß gegen die Charta der Konföderation vor und …

JAMES RAYNOR (gelassen)

Wer hat euch Pappnasen geschickt? General Duke? Wenn der Alte sich besser fühlt, wenn ich auf einem Gefängnisschiff verwese, nur zu, nehmen Sie mich mit, aber lassen Sie meine Männer da raus. Alles loyale und tapfere Soldaten.

SPACE-MARINE-LEUTNANT (sehr ernst)

General Duke möchte sofort mit Ihnen sprechen.

JAMES RAYNOR (theatralisch)

Na, dann wollen wir ihn nicht warten lassen, nicht wahr?

JAMES RAYNOR folgt den Space-Marines in die Zentrale des Stützpunktes.

INNEN. BESPRECHUNGSRAUM. GENERAL EDMUND DUKE persönlich ist anwesend. Ein bulliger Mann Ende fünfzig mit kurz geschorenem, grauen Haar.

Die Space-Marines salutieren streng vor ihrem General. JAMES RAYNOR tut es ihnen halbherzig nach.

GENERAL EDMUND DUKE (feststellend)

Marshall Raynor.

JAMES RAYNOR

Wenn das nicht mein alter Freund General Duke ist.

GENERAL EDMUND DUKE

Lassen Sie ihre Albernheiten, Raynor. Ich bin nicht gut aufgelegt.

JAMES RAYNOR

Davon hab' ich auch schon gehört.

GENERAL EDMUND DUKE

Sie haben eine wichtige Station der Konföderation zerstört. Sie und die regulären Milizen von Mar Sara werden unverzüglich unter Arrest gestellt.

JAMES RAYNOR

Wenn Sie mir in die Eier treten wollen, dann tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, aber lassen Sie meine Männer da raus.

GENERAL EDMUND DUKE (Fährt fort, ohne auf Raynor einzugehen)

Die Konföderation übernimmt vorläufig die Kontrolle über das koloniale Militär. Euch Hinterwäldlern muss man zeigen wo euer Platz ist. Raynor, vor allem Ihnen! Sie glauben, Sie könnten hier draußen tun und lassen, was Sie wollen, weil Sie am Rande der Galaxis leben und Sie dem Irrglauben anheim gefallen sind, die Regierung in Tarsonis würde es einen Dreck scheren, was hier vor sich geht. Wie dumm von Ihnen. Ihr Übereifer, Raynor, hat die Konföderation Millionen von Credits gekostet und obendrein noch das Leben eines Milizionärs.

JAMES RAYNOR (mit beherrschter Wut)

Ach was … _General_ …, Sie waren nicht dort! Sie haben diese Dinger nicht gesehen! Hätten wir das verfluchte Backwater nicht abgefackelt, dann würden diese Viecher schon auf Ihrer zu hohen Nase herumtanzen, Sir!

GENERAL EDMUND DUKE (wendet sich seinen Space-Marines zu)

Leutnant, bringen Sie Marshall Raynor an die frische Luft. Er hat es offensichtlich bitter nötig. (GENERAL EDMUND DUKE wendet sich wieder JAMES RAYNOR zu) Und des weiteren, Marshall, werden Sie und Ihre Einheit vorläufig vom Dienst suspendiert. Sie haben wahrlich genug Schaden angerichtet. Nutzen Sie Ihre neu gewonnene Freizeit am Besten dazu, um ihr allzu loses Mundwerk zu bändigen und ein wenig über ihre Loyalität nachzudenken. Schönen Tag noch, oder wie man bei euch so sagt.

Der SPACE-MARINE-LEUTNANT packt JAMES RAYNOR von hinten und schleift ihn aus der Zentrale.

AUSSEN. VOR DER ZENTRALE. JAMES RAYNOR verlässt mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck das Gebäude. CHARLSON kommt auf ihn zu.

CHARLSON

Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?

JAMES RAYNOR (bitter)

Beschissen!

Kamera schwenkt von den beiden Männern in Richtung Himmel. Ein Raumjäger der Konföderation fliegt über sie hinweg. Schnitt. Die Kamera klebt am Heck des Jägers und folgt ihm im Tiefflug durchs Ödland. Schnitt ins Cockpit.

JÄGERPILOT (INNEN. COCKPIT. Kamera von schräg unten.)

Keine Anzeichen von Feindaktivitäten in diesem Sektor.

Der Jäger fliegt über eine Anhöhe. Die Kamera steigt mit dem Jäger nach oben und offenbart den Blick in ein Tal. Dort liegt eine verwüstete Stadt, die von den Zerg verseucht wurde. Schleim und organische Materie haben sich über das gesamte Gebiet ausgebreitet. Tausende von Zerg haben sich in den Straßen versammelt.

INNEN. COCKPIT. Kamera schaut dem Piloten über die Schulter aus dem Cockpitfenster des Jägers.

JÄGERPILOT (verängstigt)

Oh mein Gott. Zentrale, sehen Sie was ich sehe?

FUNK

Bestätigt, Alpha Eins. Wir haben alles auf dem Monitor. Kehren Sie unverzüglich zum Stützpunkt zurück. Zentrale Ende.

Während des Gesprächs wechselt die Kamera und zeigt den Jäger von oben. Zerstörte, von den Zerg bevölkerte Häuserschluchten ziehen unter dem Jäger hinweg.

Langsame Überschneidung auf einen Radarbildschirm, der tausende von Kontakten zeigt. Erneute Überschneidung auf JAMES RAYNOR, der in seiner Wohnung an einem Laptop sitzt. In der Wohnung herrscht geordnetes Chaos. Auf dem Tisch, an dem Raynor sitzt, liegt allerhand Zeug. CHARLSON schaut ihm über die Schulter.

CHARLSON (nervös)

Wenn die das merken sind wir fällig.

JAMES RAYNOR (mürrisch, aber gelassen)

Was soll schon passieren? Wir sind eh gefeuert.

CHARLSON

Wir hacken uns gerade ins Netz der Konföderation, Jim! Als nächstes sind wir für Duke vermutlich Spione oder Verräter.

JAMES RAYNOR

Ganz bestimmt nicht. Für Duke sind wir höchstens unzivilisierte Hinterwäldler. Somit sind wir weniger wert als die Kakerlaken im Klo.

CHARLSON

Na ja, du weißt schon, wie man Kakerlaken loswird, oder?

JAMES RAYNOR

Ich vertraue auf deine geniale Software, Charlson, und darauf, dass Duke sein Insektenspray auf Tarsonis vergessen hat.

Kamera zeigt auf den Computerbildschirm. Das Logo der Konföderation erscheint.

JAMES RAYNOR

Wir sind drin!

JAMES RAYNOR setzt sich ein Headset auf.

COMPUTER-ADJUTANT

Willkommen im Konföderationsnetz der Kolonie Mar Sara.

CHARLSON

Oh, wie höflich.

JAMES RAYNOR

Computer, suche aktuelle Strategie-Daten.

COMPUTER-ADJUTANT

Zugriff verweigert. Sicherheitsfreigabe der Stufe 5 erforderlich.

JAMES RAYNOR macht ein enttäuschtes Gesicht und zieht sich das Headset kurz herunter.

JAMES RAYNOR

Können wir das hacken?

CHARLSON

So gut ist die Software dann auch wieder nicht!

JAMES RAYNOR zieht sich das Headset wieder hoch.

JAMES RAYNOR

Computer, aktuelle Aufklärungsdaten der umliegenden Sektoren.

COMPUTER-ADJUTANT

Sicherheitsfreigabe erteilt.

Auf dem Laptop öffnet sich eine Datei mit verschiedenen Aufklärungsberichten.

COMPUTER-ADJUTANT

Es traten in den letzten 24 Stunden vermehrt Kontakte mit einer Spezies auf, die vom Oberkommando als „Zerg" identifiziert werden konnte. Die Streitkräfte der Konföderation haben strikten Befehl die Zerg nicht anzugreifen und jeder Konfrontation aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nach aktuellen Berechnungen ist Mar Sara in weniger 73 Stunden in der Hand der Zerg. Eine Evakuierung des Planeten wurde vom Oberkommando abgelehnt. Alle Milizen wurden unter Arrest gestellt.

Währenddessen erscheinen auf dem Bildschirm Bilder von den Zerg: Anatomische Studien, Fotos von toten Hydralisken, Tabellen mit Analysen der Zerg-Materie

JAMES RAYNOR und CHARLSON blicken sich verstört an.

CHARLSON (schockiert)

Die wollen uns verrecken lassen!

JAMES RAYNOR logt sich aus und setzt das Headset ab.

JAMES RAYNOR (nachdenklich)

Irgendwas ist hier verdammt faul! Weniger als 73 Stunden … Das würde bedeuten, dass wir eine der letzten intakten Stationen sind. Diese Konföderierten haben seelenruhig zugesehen, wie sich diese Dinger langsam auf dem gesamten Planeten ausbreiten.

CHARLSON

Aber wir hätten doch was von den anderen Stationen hören müssen. Ganz zu schweigen von den Städten.

JAMES RAYNOR

Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht haben die Konföderierten die Nachrichten abgefangen. Würde ich Duke glatt zutrauen.

JAMES RAYNOR erhebt sich und geht schnell zur Tür.

CHARLSON

Was hast du vor?

JAMES RAYNOR

Die wollen den Planeten nicht evakuieren! Fein, ich werde nicht hier hocken bleiben und warten bis sich einer dieser Zerg meine Eingeweide schmecken lässt!

Währenddessen folgt die Kamera JAMES RAYNOR und CHARLSON aus der Wohnung. Die beiden gehen durch einen düsteren Wohnungskorridor, als plötzlich mehrere konföderierte Soldaten auftauchen.

Zoom auf Raynor Gesicht.

JAMES RAYNOR (überrascht fluchend)

Fuck!

KONFÖDERIERTER MARINE

Sofort stehen bleiben! Sie sind verhaftet!

JAMES RAYNOR und CHARLSON rennen in entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Schnitt auf die Marines. Ohne zu zögern eröffnen sie das Feuer auf JAMES RAYNOR und CHARLSON. Schnitt auf die Beiden. Sie ducken sich vor den Gewehrsalven weg, ziehen ihre Pistolen und erwidern das Feuer. Sie schießen, während sie an das Ende des Korridors rennen und auf eine Feuertreppe einbiegen. Die Kamera hängt an der Decke, während sie nach unten rennen. Schnitt. JAMES RAYNOR und CHARLSON steigen geschwind die Feuerleiter nach unten.

In der Stadt tobt die Hölle. Konföderierte Soldaten und Fahrzeuge stürmen durch die Stadt. Über den Himmel fliegen Raumjäger und riesige Zerg. JAMES RAYNOR und CHARLSON verstecken sich hinter einer Mauer während ein konföderierter Panzer die Straße entlang donnert.

CHARLSON

Der Angriff der Zerg hat schon begonnen. Wir sollten machen, dass wir hier weg kommen.

JAMES RAYNOR

Zuerst suchen wir Reapers und die anderen.

Die beiden hechten unter ihrer Deckung hervor und rennen in eine Gasse auf der anderen Straßenseite. Schüsse pfeifen ihnen um die Ohren. Kamera folgt ihnen aus der Vogelperspektive durch die Gasse bis zu einem großen Platz, auf dem sich die Konföderierten verschanzt haben. Die Marines schießen aus allen Rohren. Panzergeschütze knallen.

JAMES RAYNOR und CHARLSON lassen sich hinter einem Schutthaufen fallen.

CHARLSON

Das ist doch Wahnsinn, Raynor! Hier kommen wir niemals lebend durch!

JAMES RAYNOR

Wenn sie die Jungs verhaftet haben, dann sitzen sie im Gefängnistrakt der Miliz-Zentrale.

CHARLSON (verzweifelt)

Ja, vielleicht sind sie aber auch schon tot?! Wir sollten lieber unsere eigene Haut retten!

JAMES RAYNOR (strikt)

Ich gehe nicht ohne Reapers und die anderen!

Kamera sieht aus Raynor Augen über den Platz. Die Zerg stürmen erbarmungslos vor.

JAMES RAYNOR

Auf drei! Eins – zwei – DREI!

Die beiden stürmen über den Platz, überwinden die Stellungen der Konföderation, schießen auf Zerg. Sie rennen in die Miliz-Zentrale. Kamera bleibt dicht an den beiden während sie sich ihren weg in den Gefängnistrakt bahnen.

JAMES RAYNOR und CHARLSON stürmen durch die Korridore. Konföderierte rennen an ihnen vorbei, ohne ihnen große Beachtung zu schenken. Sie fahren mit dem Aufzug zum Gefängnistrakt. Als sich die Fahrstuhltüren öffnen, zücken sie ihre Waffen und stürmen hinaus. Niemand ist da. Aus den Gefängniszellen ertönen Schreie. JAMES RAYNOR und CHARLSON stürmen nach hinten.

Schnitt auf einen gefangenen Miliz-Marine.

MARINE

Hilfe! He Leute, das sind Raynor und Charlson!

In den Zellen sitzen die Männer aus Raynors Einheit.

REAPERS

Zum Glück seid ihr da. Die Dreckskerle haben uns eingesperrt und zurück gelassen.

JAMES RAYNOR

Geht es euch Jungs gut? Ihr habt nicht zufälliger Weise einen Schlüssel für die Zellen?

REAPERS

Nein, aber die Steuerkonsole dort drüben ist noch an. Sie haben das Passwort nicht geändert.

JAMES RAYNOR rennt zur Konsole und öffnet die Zellen.

CHARLSON

Habt ihr Waffen?

REAPERS

Die haben unsere Ausrüstung dort hinten eingesperrt!

REAPERS zeigt auf eine Tür in der Nähe des Aufzugs.

Schnitt. JAMES RAYNOR und seine Männer stehen am Aufzug, bewaffnet und ausgerüstet.

JAMES RAYNOR

Okay, wisst ihr, ob im Hangar noch Transporter stehen?

REAPERS

Theoretisch schon, insofern Dukes Leute nicht alles mitgehen lassen haben.

JAMES RAYNOR

Gut, Männer, zeigen wir diesen dreckigen Konföderierten und Zerg aus welchen Holz wir geschnitzt sind!

Zustimmendes Brüllen seitens der Marines.

INNEN. MILIZ-ZENTRALE. Die Fahrstuhltüren öffnen sich und JAMES RAYNOR und seine Männer stürmen heraus. Konföderierte Soldaten entdecken den Trupp Miliz-Soldaten und eröffnen das Feuer. Ohne zu zögern schießen Raynor und seine Männer zurück, bahnen sich ihren Weg nach draußen.

Auf dem Vorplatz tobt die Hölle. JAMES RAYNOR und seine Einheit rennen über den Platz, zu einem gepanzerten Laster. Sie besetzen das Fahrzeug und machen sich in Richtung des Hangars auf. Sie rasen durch die umkämpften Straßen und nehmen dabei einige Konföderierte und Zerg als Kühlerfigur mit.

REAPERS (sitzt am Steuer – INNEN. COCKPIT.)

Hoppla.

COLD (ruft von der Ruckbank)

Scheiße, Reap, du fährst wie der Henker!

REAPERS (wütend)

Ach Schnauze, Cold! Fahr doch selber!

Der Laster fährt auf eine umkämpfte Hauptverkehrsstraße. Panzer und Soldaten der Konföderation kommen ihnen entgegen. Kamera schaut aus der Frontscheibe. Schnitt. Perspektivenwechsel in die Vogelperspektive. Einige Mutralisken (fliegende Zerg mit drachenähnlichen Flügeln) schießen durchs Bild. Schnitt in die Rückspiegel des Lasters. Die Mutralisken nehmen Kurs auf den LKW.

REAPERS (INNEN. COCKPIT.)

So ne verfluchte Scheiße! Jetzt fliegen die Dinger auch noch!

COLD (panisch)

Was??

REAPERS

Zwei oder drei, direkt hinter uns!

JAMES RAYNOR

Überlasst das mir!

Kamera zeigt den Laster von hinten. Die Hecktüren fliegen auf. JAMES RAYNOR nimmt die Mutralisken mit seinem Gewehr ins Visier. Er feuert auf die Flug-Zerg.

JAMES RAYNOR

Verflucht! Das bringt nix!

Aus heiterem Himmel werden die Zerg von Raketen getroffen. Ein Geschwader Raumjäger kommt angeschossen und feuert weitere Raketen auf die Aliens ab. Die Mutralisken stürzen ab. Kamera folgt einem der abstürzenden Zerg. Er schlägt auf der Fahrbahn auf und überschlägt sich mehrfach.

JAMES RAYNOR

Manchmal sind die Konföderierten ja gar nicht so übel.

Der Laster rast auf eine Straßensperre zu.

REAPERS

Scheiße!

JAMES RAYNOR

Durchbrechen! Die Hangar sind gleich dahinter!

REAPERS (kann nicht so recht glauben, was er da hört)

Oh Mann, Raynor! Also gut: Alle Festhalten!

Der Laster durchbricht die Straßensperren mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Der LKW wird mächtig mitgenommen und kommt vor dem Hangar zum stehen.

Die Marines hat es mächtig durchgeschüttelt.

JAMES RAYNOR (am Boden liegend)

Argh, Fuck! Leben noch alle?

Die Marines stöhnen schmerzerfüllt auf, rühren sich nach einiger Zeit jedoch und steigen aus dem zerbeulten Laster.

HANGER. INNEN. JAMES RAYNOR und seine Männer kommen ins Bild. Vor ihnen liegt ein großer Frachter. Sie besetzen das Raumschiff und starten.

Der Frachter fliegt über die belagerte Stadt hinweg und schießt in den Himmel. Sie fliegen durch die Wolken bis diese verschwinden und dem Weltall Platz machen.

COCKPIT. INNEN. REAPERS und JAMES RAYNOR sitzen im Cockpit.

COLD (ruft von hinten)

Wir haben's geschafft!

JAMES RAYNOR

Noch nicht ganz.

Kamera steigt über dem Frachter nach oben und offenbart eine gewaltige Flotte der Konföderation im Orbit um Mar Sara.

REAPERS (finster)

Die wollten wohl sichergehen, dass es keine Evakuierung gibt.

JAMES RAYNOR

Dreh ab! Am Besten wir umfliegen sie.

Der Frachter dreht ab, wird jedoch unversehens von mehreren Raumjägern flankiert.

RAUMJÄGER-PILOT (über Funk)

Frachterpilot, identifizieren sie sich umgehend!

JAMES RAYNOR schnappt sich das Funkgerät.

JAMES RAYNOR

Wir erbitten eine Passage durch die Blockade.

RAUMJÄGER-PILOT

Negativ, Pilot! Mar Sara steht unter Quarantäne. Niemand verlässt den Planeten. Drehen Sie bei oder wir eröffnen das Feuer.

REAPERS

Shit, die meinen es aber ernst, was?

JAMES RAYNOR

Wir springen.

REAPERS

Ohne Koordinaten? Bist du irre? Wir könnten überall landen!

JAMES RAYNOR

Überall ist besser als hier!

Die Raumjäger fallen zurück und wollen den Frachter ins Visier nehmen, als aus dem nichts ein Geschwader Raumjäger angeschossen kommt und das Feuer auf die Konföderierten eröffnet. Nachdem alle Jäger vernichtet sind meldet sich eine unbekannte Stimme über Funk.

FUNK

Marshall Raynor, bitte melden Sie sich.

Zögernd antwortet der Gerufene.

JAMES RAYNOR

Ähm, danke. Wer seid ihr Jungs?

FUNK

Wir dienen nicht der Konföderation. Folgen Sie uns. Wir geleiten Sie zu einem sicheren Aufenthaltsort.

REAPERS (misstrauisch)

Könnte eine Falle sein.

JAMES RAYNOR

Wer sind Sie?

FUNK

Antworten folgen später. Keine Sorge, wir kämpfen gegen den gleichen Feind.

Der Frachter lässt sich von den unbekannten Helfern in die Nähe eines Asteroidengürtels in der Nähe bringen. Dort liegt eine kleine Flotte von terranischen Schiffen. Die Unbekannten eskortieren den Frachter bis zu einem Schweren Kreuzer (großes Kommandoschiff). Die Kamera folgt dem Rauschiff der Marines bis zum Kreuzer. Der Frachter landet schließlich auf dem Flugdeck.

COCKPIT. INNEN. Kamera blickt aus der Frontscheibe. Auf dem Deck sind Marines anwesend und das Emblem der „Sons of Korhal" ist im Boden eingelassen.

JAMES RAYNOR

Die Sons of Korhal?

REAPERS (knurrt)

Separatisten.

INNEN. KREUZER. FLUGDECK. Die Ladeluke des Frachters öffnet sich und JAMES RAYNOR und seine Männer betreten das Deck. Vor ihnen steht eine Einheit Marines. Ein Offizier tritt auf Raynor zu und gibt ihm die Hand.

LEUTNANT JONES

Wilkommen, Marshall Raynor.

JAMES RAYNOR (gerade heraus)

Womit verdienen wir die Ehre?

LEUTNANT JONES

Wir wurden über die Lage hier informiert. Die Situation auf Mar Sara ist höchst alarmierend. Kommen Sie, ich stelle Sie unserem Befehlshaber vor. Ihre Männer werden derweil in ihre Unterkünfte gebracht. Sie sehen sehr mitgenommen aus.

JAMES RAYNOR

Dort unten ist ja auch die Hölle los.

LEUTNANT JONES

Kann ich mir denken.

Weitwinkel. Die Gruppe zerstreut sich langsam.

INNEN. KREUZER. BÜRO DES BEFEHLHABERS. JAMES RAYNOR betritt zusammen mit LEUTNANT JONES den Raum. Banner der Sons of Korhal hängen an den Wänden. Zudem ist das Büro ungewöhnlich rustikal eingerichtet. Ein Mann Anfang Fünfzig kommt ihnen entgegen. Er hat ein elegantes Aussehen.

ARCTURUS MENGSK

Marshall Raynor, willkommen bei den Sons of Korhal.

JAMES RAYNOR (misstrauisch, feststellend)

Sie sind Arcturus Mengsk.

ARCTURUS MENGSK

Ja, der bin wohl, aber wollen wir uns nicht setzen? (wendet sich an seinen Leutnant) Jones, Sie können dann auf ihren Posten zurückkehren.

LEUTNANT JONES salutiert und verlässt den Raum. JAMES RAYNOR und ARCTURUS MENGSK setzen sich an den Schreibtisch.

ARCTURUS MENGSK

Nun, sicher kennen Sie die Propaganda, die die Konföderation über meine Gruppe verbreitet.

JAMES RAYNOR

Sie sind Separatisten.

ARCTURUS MENGSK

Ich persönlich bevorzuge den Begriff „Freiheitskämpfer". Und das tun wir. Zu lange schon hat die Konföderation die Galaxis unterjocht. Sie hatten Glück, dass wir eine Aufklärungseinheit nach draußen geschickt haben, um nach Ihnen zu suchen.

JAMES RAYNOR

Nach mir? Warum?

ARCTURUS MENGSK

Sie haben es offenbar noch nicht gehört. General Duke hat Sie und Ihre Einheit für vogelfrei erklärt. Die Konföderation sendet schon seit Stunden Fahndungsdaten durchs Militärnetz.

JAMES RAYNOR (unsicher)

Hören Sie, ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar dafür, dass Sie meinen Arsch und den meiner Männe gerettet haben. Ohne Sie würden unsere verkohlten Gliedmaßen wahrscheinlich durchs All treiben, aber …

ARCTURUS MENGSK holt eine Flasche Wein aus dem Schubfach seines Schreibtisches.

ARCTURUS MENGSK

Warum können Sie ihren Aufenthalt hier nicht mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren? Wir haben den gleichen Feind, James.

JAMES RAYNOR

Ich habe keinen Feind. Ich habe nur mein Leben und das meiner Männer gerettet.

ARCTURUS MENGSK stellt zwei Gläser auf den Tisch, öffnet die Flasche und schenkt ihnen ein.

ARCTURUS MENGSK

Haben Sie nicht? Nun, dann beantworten Sie mir eine Frage. Wie kommt es, dass Sie hier sind? Was meinen Sie? War es Zufall oder Schicksal?

JAMES RAYNOR (greift zögernd nach seinem Glas)

Ich weiß nicht worauf Sie hinaus wollen.

ARCTURUS MENGSK

Die Konföderation legt nicht besonders viel Wert das Leben von kleinen Kolonisten wie Ihnen. Bewusst hat die Konföderation dafür gesorgt, dass kaum etwas über die Verluste von angrenzenden Kolonien wie Chau Sara bekannt wurde.

JAMES RAYNOR

Chau Sara wurde von den Protoss angegriffen. Das können Sie der Konföderation nicht unterschieben.

ARCTURUS MENGSK

Wissen Sie auch, warum eine ganze Protoss-Flotte schweigend von Kolonie zu Kolonie zieht und diese dem Erdboden gleich macht? Mar Sara ist nur eine von vielen Kolonien, die von den Zerg überrannt wurden. Die Konföderation spricht nicht über den Grund für die gezielten Angriffe der Protoss, aber wir wissen, dass sie die Zerg verfolgen. Sobald sie Anzeichen von Zerg finden bombardieren sie den betreffenden Planeten erbarmungslos. Wissen Sie, was das für einen Skandal gäbe, wenn heraus käme, dass die Konföderation die Angriffe der Protoss schweigend billigte? Ja, jetzt sogar eine Blockade um Mar Sara eingerichtet hat, damit niemand entkommt? Ihre größte Sorge ist, dass sich die Zerg ins Innere des terranischen Sektors ausbreiten.

JAMES RAYNOR nippt schweigend an seinem Wein. ARCTURUS MENGSK beugt sich zu Raynor vor.

ARCTURUS MENGSK

Tief in Ihrem Inneren wissen Sie, dass ich Recht habe. Die Konföderation hat Ihnen alles genommen. Ihre Heimat, Ihre Familie, Ihren Job …

JAMES RAYNOR (strikt)

Nein, Sir, die Zerg haben mir alles genommen.

ARCTURUS MENGSK

Das kommt im Prinzip doch aufs Selbe hinaus, James. Auch wenn die Konföderierten nicht aktiv am Untergang Mar Saras beteiligt waren, trifft Sie Schuld.

JAMES RAYNOR (zweifelnd)

Und Sie, Mengsk? Wo waren die Sons of Korhal, als die Angriffe begannen?

ARCTURUS MENGSK erhebt sich.

ARCTURUS MENGSK

Ruhen Sie sich aus. Keine Sorge, wir werden Ihnen schon bald beweisen können, dass wir auf richtigen Seite stehen.

JAMES RAYNOR kippt den restlichen Wein hinter und erhebt sich ebenfalls.

JAMES RAYNOR (abwesend)

Danke, Sir.

JAMES RAYNOR verlässt das Büro.


End file.
